


Delivery Man

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! So, if requests are open, could you do this one AU I saw that Gabriel is like the Pepsi delivery man and the reader is the owner of a convenience store and they have a secret relationship and stuff while he’s under his second witness protection plan? Sorry if that’s a little wordy. AND Hi! Could I have a Gabriel smut with desk sex? Thanks in advance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Man

Warnings: AU, language, smut

Fic:

“Hey Sugar,” Gabe says as he wheels a hand truck loaded with boxes of soda cans into your store. He made the delivery every week and even though you saw him at home every night, you couldn’t help but love seeing him at work.

“Hello Gabriel,” you answer from behind the register. It wasn’t closing time yet, so your employees and customers were still roaming the store. While they were around, you needed to stay professional, even if your relationship with Gabe was anything but.

Gabe wheels the hand truck up to the counter and leans against it. “I know you probably don’t want everyone knowing that you’re screwing the delivery guy, but do you have to be so cold?” he asks, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, “You wound me.”

“You poor thing,” you snark, “Maybe if you stick around long enough, I can help with that.”

“Oh, really?” he asks, “What are we talking?”

“Guess you’ll just have to stick around and find out won’t you?” you tease.

“Maybe I -” Gabe begins, but is cut off when a customer approaches the counter, “Yes, if you could just initial here, here, and sign here, the transaction will be complete.” He points at the paper on his clipboard with a pen.

“Of course,” you answer, trying to sound professional. Taking the clipboard from him, you initial and sign where he had indicated. You give him a smile as you hand the clipboard back to him before turning to your customer. Gabe winks and tips his hat at you as he pushes the hand truck towards cooler at the back of your store.

Time ticks by slowly, driving you mad as you watch the hands of the clock move. Gabe makes faces and gestures at you while you both work, making you laugh and turning you on. He was such a dork, but damn you loved him. You’d fallen for him the first time he’d walked into your store. After a few months of flirting, he’d asked you on a date and you’d been together ever since. Even with how long you’d been dating, your employees didn’t know about your relationship and you tried to keep it on the down low for professional reasons.

Finally, it’s closing time. Gabe is just finishing up stocking the vending machine when your last employee finally clocks out. You sneak up behind Gabe and wrap your arms around his waist. “Where were we?” you ask.

“I think you were telling me how you were going to apologize to me,” Gabe says as he places the last few cans in the vending machine.

“Like I said earlier, you’ll just have to stick around and find out,” you tell him, “I’m going to lock up. Meet me in my office when you’re done.” You squeeze his ass playfully before walking away, swinging your key ring around your pointer finger.

You lock everything up before heading to your office. Gabe’s already there waiting for you, his arms crossed as he leans against the wall. “So, about that apology,” you begin, but Gabe cuts you off.

“You’re already forgiven Sugar,” Gabe says as he moves towards you, “You know I could never stay mad at you for long.” He wraps his arms around you and you let your hands slide up his chest.

“But I didn’t even get the chance to apologize properly,” you complain playfully.

“I said I forgave you, I didn’t say we were skipping the makeup sex,” Gabe teases.

“God, I love you,” you tell him.

“That’s nice, but you love me too right?” he asks playfully. You roll your eyes as you reach up with one hand to knock his baseball cap off his head. Leaning in, you press your lips to his as you card your fingers through his hair.

Gabe responds instantly. He pulls you tighter against him as he begins walking you backward. You stop when your back hits the wall, Gabe pushing himself up against you. He kisses you like he can’t get enough, his lips moving against yours and his tongue exploring your mouth.

His hands work at the buttons of your shirt, opening them one by one. You work at unbuttoning his shirt as well, untucking both it and his undershirt from his pants and sliding your hands beneath the material to feel the smooth skin beneath. Gabe’s hands skim over your bare skin before reaching into your bra and pulling your breasts free from the cups. He’s making you wetter and wetter as his hands explore your body and he sucks your nipple between his lips. You can feel his arousal growing against your thigh, his cock straining against his pants and just begging to get free.

Reaching down, you unbuckle his belt and open the front of his pants. Gabe groans as you push your hand into his pants and palm him through his boxers. His cock throbs in your hand as he rocks his hips towards you, seeking more friction. “Fuck, you’re so hard,” you groan as you palm him harder.

“Well I bet you’ve already soaked your panties,” Gabe retorts. He reaches down and opens the front of your pants before pushing his hand into them. His fingers brush your clit through your panties and your hips involuntarily buck towards his hand. “Just as I thought,” Gabe teases, “You’re so wet for me.”

A loud moan escapes your lips as he pushes your panties to the side and draws a finger through your soaked folds. He presses the heel of his hand against your clit, letting you grind yourself against it as he teases your folds with the tips of two fingers. “Oh Gabe,” you moan as he pushes two fingers into you, scissoring and curling them. You fist your free hand into his hair, pulling his lips to yours as you slip your other hand into his boxers and wrap it around his cock. You use his precum as lube as you stroke his length up and down.

“Fuck, I want you right here,” Gabe mumbles against your lips as his fingers curl inside you.

“Unh-uh,” you hum as you shake your head, “I was thinking the desk.” Gabe reacts quickly. He pulls his fingers from you and grabs your wrist, pulling your hand away from his cock as he guides you to your desk. You knock your papers and books from it without caring about the mess it makes.

“I need you,” Gabe groans as he bends you over the desk. His fingers hook into the waistband of your pants and panties, tugging them down quickly. He taps the insides of your feet with the toe of his shoe, encouraging you to spread your legs as wide as you can with your clothing still wrapped around your ankles.

“Please Gabe,” you say as you push your hips back, grinding your ass against his cloth covered cock. Gabe groans at the feeling before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a condom. The smug asshole knew this was going to happen.

You press your cheek to the desk and watch him over your shoulder as he pushes his pants and boxers down just far enough for his hard cock to spring free. He tears the package open and rolls the condom over his length before turning his attention back to you. You bite down on your bottom lip as Gabe places a hand on your lower back. His free hand wraps around his thick cock, tapping it against your clit.

“Stop teasing,” you moan as you push your hips back, “I need to feel you inside me.”

“Well, if you insist,” Gabe teases, smirking as he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes into you, filling you to the hilt. Your fingers curl around the edge of the desk as Gabe sets a slow pace. You try to push your hips back towards him and encourage him to move faster, but Gabe holds your hips as still as he can. “You feel so good Sugar,” Gabe groans, his slow pace driving you crazy.

“Gabriel,” you moan as you grip the desk tighter, your knuckles turning white. His pace picks up, thrusting into you harder and faster. With each thrust, his belt buckle clinks, the noise mingling with the sound of your moans and Gabe’s grunts. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips as his thrusts become rougher and rougher. The desk shakes beneath you, the cup holding your pens and pencils tumbling to the floor and adding to the mess.

“Y/N, oh fuck,” Gabe grunts as his rhythm falters. One of his hands slips around to the front of your body and his fingers find your clit, rubbing in tight circles.

“Gabe,” you moan loudly, “Gabriel!” Your walls tighten around him as your stomach coils and knots. You watch as his lips part and his head tips back in pleasure.

“So good,” Gabriel groans, his hips falling into a new rhythm that has you moaning and whimpering. His cock twitches hard inside you and you cry out as your walls begin to flutter around him.

“Gabriel, please,” you moan, your hands holding on to the edge of the desk as Gabe thrusts become erratic.

“Y/N, that’s it,” Gabe groans, his fingers pressing against your clit in time with his thrusts. Gabe delivers one hard thrust that sends you tumbling over the edge.

“Gabriel!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clamp down around his cock. You moan as he works you through your orgasm, pleasure coursing through every inch of your body. Your orgasm sparks Gabe’s, his hips pushing flush against your ass as he cums.

“Y/N!” Gabe shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. He pushes himself deep inside you as he cums, letting you feel each pulse of his cock. You melt against the desk, your muscles going lax as Gabe’s hips still. He leans down above you, kissing your cheek and neck. “I love you,” he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“I love you too Gabe,” you respond, reaching behind you to card your fingers through his hair. Gabe kisses your cheek one last time as he pulls himself from you. You push yourself up from the table and stoop down to pull up your pants and panties as Gabe discards the condom.

“One day I’m going to fuck you all over this store,” Gabe says as he straightens himself up.

“As the owner of this fine establishment, I should say no,” you say as you put your bra back into place and begin buttoning up your shirt, “But part of me really wants to say yes.” Gabe chuckles. You pick his cap up from the floor before moving to sit on your desk.

“I’ve still got one delivery left to make,” Gabe says as he moves to stand between your legs, “See you later?”

“My place or yours?” you ask. Running your fingers through his hair, you straighten it out before placing his cap back into place.

“Yours,” Gabe answers, “Go ahead and head home and make yourself comfortable, I’ll meet you there later.”

“Don’t linger,” you warn him.

“Trust me Sugar, this the only store I linger in,” Gabe promises, “Your store is my favorite stop, for obvious reasons.” You laugh as you fist your hands in his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
